Erak Krast
"And you'll be hated, hated by all, no matter what they say there's a seething, wretched hate within them all...and there's nothing you can do to stop it." -Erak's Mother to Erak, 53 BNO. Biography Erak Krast was a Trandoshan born in 56 BNO, Slaver and Mercenary up until his joining of Aurek, where he was designated an "Automatic Rifleman". Early Life Erak Krast, born to two unnamed parents on a ship named the Spiteful Plumage. ''His parents were referenced by Erak to be slavers were both killed in a mutiny aboard the ship when Erak was five, he was raised by their good friend Grenagard, who became a father figure, and strong influence on Erak's personality and world views. Grenagard taught Erak how to handle himself, a blaster, and the cruel galaxy surrounding them. Grenagard realized how much he influenced young Erak and used that to his advantage, filling the empty head with knowledge of the galaxy, and at the same time teaching him to trust nobody, and never give in under any circumstances. Grenagard raised Erak for eight years before he was murdered aboard the ''Spiteful Plumage during a short uprising of slaves that was quelled quickly. Erak was grief stricken by the loss of his father figure, and with nobody to turn to, he fell into the rank and file of the captain and the rest of the crew until he turned seventeen. Battle of Yngres Cluster Shortly after turning Seventeen, the Slaver crew Erak worked aboard was hired to clear out a small camp of raiders stationed aboard a deserted space station in the Yngres cluster. Erak and the rest of the crew were led by Andaris, the current captain of the ship. Andaris led Erak and the crew of slavers into the space station to find and eliminate the raiders when they were ambushed and Captain Andaris was wounded and four others were killed. The crew barricaded themselves in the detention block, lasting almost 5 hours before they were forced from their hiding hole, all but Erak and 3 other crew members survived and Captain Andaris was left behind. Erak and the remaining crew members escaped aboard the Spiteful Plumage. Erak took command of the slaver vessel after brawling with one other crew member for the position and the young Trandoshan took his place as Captain. Slaver Career Erak, now Captain, took the Spiteful Plumage to various systems and planets, gathering the best mercenaries he could find and using them to help him capture and enslave hundreds of unsuspecting species. During this time, Erak hired a charismatic Trandoshan not much older than him by the name of Vangirad, they quickly became close friends and Vanigrad was granted the position just under Erak as his Lieutenant. For ten years Erak gathered slaves, slaves as expensive as he could find and stored them in the Spiteful Plumage, thousands of the galaxy's most expensive slaves. Erak Krast planned to sell them in bulk to amass a gigantic fortune, split it among the crew, and retire somewhere nice. Betrayal of Erak At the age of 27, Erak had finally amassed his planned stockpile of slaves, planning to sell them. Erak and his crew landed on Felucia to camp out for the night, enjoying the fauna and getting drunk. Erak had slipped away from the crew for a moment before being followed by Vanigrad. Vanigrad snuck up on Erak and bashed him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. To ensure Erak didn't follow him, he broke both his legs and his left wrist before returning to the crew and claiming the Trandoshan had been killed by Acklay, herding the men on the ship and abandoning Erak on the planet. Shortly after they left, Erak was found by locals who helped him recover over a period of 6 months.